1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the cleaning of fan blades as well as providing a method for cleaning fan blades, generally directed toward ceiling fans. In optional embodiments of the invention, the device may be capable of cleaning both the top and bottom of a ceiling fan in a substantially simultaneous fashion. Furthermore, the optional embodiments may include cleaning elements that may be disposable or the like.
2. Background Art
In the field of temperature regulation, fans are often utilized on the ceilings of homes, offices or other dwellings. The fans typically rotate in such a fashion so as to either push or pull air, depending on the orientation of the blades and the direction of rotation. Often, these fans accumulate dirt, including dust and or debris as well as allergens. Specifically, the dirt may accumulate on the upper and lower portions of the fan blades as they have a tendency to quickly gather dirt.
Attempts to remove the dirt from fan blades differ. As dirt is generally undesirable and can include allergens, individuals generally attempt to remove the dirt from the fan blades. In doing so, various devices and methods have been implemented in this regard. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,375 teaches a fan blade cleaner apparatus which may provide a handheld, pocket sized apparatus to clean the blades of a multi-blade centrifugal fan, particularly found in air conditioning and ventilation units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,431 teaches a fan blade cleaning device that includes a one piece cleaning cover that can be removed or replaced for cleaning. Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,556 teaches ceiling fan blade cleaning devices which may include a forked member with a tubular handle with a proximal end by which a user holds the device for cleaning.
Other devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,592 for a fan blade cleaning tool which includes a cleaning element removably mounted within a housing, the element having interior surfaces defining a centrally disposed passageway aligned to frictionally engage an outer surface of the fan blade for removing debris there from. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,151 discloses a ceiling fan cleaning apparatus with an L-shaped flange with the end defining a channel for receiving a ceiling blade fan there within. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,445 teaches a vacuum fan duster including a vacuum assisted cleaning apparatus for cleaning the surfaces of a ceiling fan which provides a dust receptacle for capturing displaced dust that is not initially picked up by the vacuum. U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,409 discloses a vacuum nozzle for cleaning ceiling fan blades with a lightweight housing with an air chamber having an aperture and a tapered tubular neck which may be installed at the end of a vacuum hose or a wand. U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,579 discloses attachable duster for ceiling fans where the duster is attachable to a ceiling fan for cleaning the fan blades during operation with adjustable arms to position the arms so that while the fan rotates the duster cleans off excess dust.
Unfortunately, fan blade cleaning devices of the prior art are not as effective or simple to use in cleaning fan blades. Some embodiments require the use of a vacuum in a coordinated effort to remove dust or debris from a fan blade while others simply rely on the user applying pressure to one side of the fan blade to remove dirt. The devices generally available are not capable of cleaning both sides of the fan blade in adequate arrangement and generally do not provide for the user to easily push the cleaning device over the fan blade and remove it from the fan blade. In addition, a user might likely desire to have the cleaning device adaptable to various cleaning elements.
What is desired, therefore, is a cleaning device for blades of a fan which includes multiple arms and also a pivoting joint with a combination of such elements providing for the cleaning device to be improved over the prior art and especially comfortable for the user. Indeed, a combination of characteristics, including the capacity to change the blade passage area between the cleaning elements provides for ease of cleaning a fan blade while optionally also providing for the removability and replacement of cleaning elements. Also desired is a process for cleaning fan blades with the device of the invention.